


[Podfic of] Secret Desires Chapter 1 by Kelcat

by NeuroticSquirrel



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/pseuds/NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anders wanted was a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools. That was before he met a certain relentless rogue... (Chapter 1 of Kelcat's story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Secret Desires Chapter 1 by Kelcat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407043) by [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat). 



> Recoded for #ITPE 2014 for @hanako_noriko.
> 
> Posting incredibly late because I've been travelling all over the place.
> 
> Massive thank-you to the #ITPE mods for running the challenge, and to the audiofic archive!

**Title:** Secret Desires Chapter 1  
 **Author:** Kelcat  
 **Reader:** neuroticsquirrel  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening  
 **Pairings:** Andres/Nathaniel  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply; reader would warn for infidelity and potential dubcon.  
 **Summary:**  
All Anders wanted was a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools. That was before he met a certain relentless rogue... (Chapter 1 of Kelcat's story.)  
 **Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407043/chapters/672551)  
 **Length:** 0:13:15  
 **Link:** [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122712.zip).


End file.
